


迷宫

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “不要放过我，金容仙，就像你没有想过找到迷宫出口一样。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	迷宫

迷宫

星A容O  
长篇还是短篇就看大家喜不喜欢这个设定啦～

徘徊在泥泞里的人，是想得到外界的救赎，还是想把试图救自己的人也拉进来，一起翻滚，一起失去自我，黑暗里做彼此的光，浑浑噩噩……

'Icyt Bar……来接我……' 电话那头的女人声音懒懒的，怕是又喝醉了，对方的背景音很吵，狂欢的人大声地说话，蹦跳，旋转……

金宅门口的文星伊保镖，一身全黑的西装，瘦高的身躯显得十分精练，从容冷酷的眼神，带着皮质的黑手套。她是一个优秀的alpha，从小受到严格的训练，为金家服务。

接到电话后，急匆匆地跑去车房，准备开车去接金家大小姐-金容仙。

文星伊来到bar门口却看到了金容仙自己已经出来了，黑色的贝雷帽，红色的细高跟，白嫩的美腿，一头棕色的长发，性感的直角肩，配上抹胸的黑真丝裙子，在昏黄的路灯下也依旧发着闪耀的光。

看到这样的omega，文星伊吞感觉嘴巴干涩，吞了一下口水。 顺手拿了小姐最喜欢的彩虹毯子迎了上去。

把毯子轻轻地盖在金容仙肩上，马上就放下了手，不敢有再多的逾越，金家的规矩还是得遵守，自己不过是个下人罢了。文星伊吐了吐舌，小跑过去开了后座车门。

一股浓厚的酒气味混杂着樱花味的香水就这么冲进了文星伊的鼻腔，毫无防备地，金容仙就这么贴上了自己，双手扣在自己的后颈上，一条腿抬起来，有意无意地蹭着她放在身侧的手。

文星伊屏住了呼吸，全身都燥热了起来，不自觉地想向后倒，又很怕伤到大小姐，艰难地支撑着。

文星伊不敢低头去看金容仙曼妙的身姿，也不敢抬头对上那火热撩人的眸，只能闭着眼，隔了很久，才微张嘴，慢慢地吐出几个字，'小姐……不能……这样…' 文星伊迷惑了，看上去怎么喝醉的人仿佛是她。 只感觉自己心跳加速，手脚也使不上劲了。

金容仙没有听她说的，把头靠在了文星伊的肩膀上，更加贪婪地汲取着她的体温。

文星伊感觉到那性感的红唇向自己的侧颈慢慢贴近，她深吸了一口气，眉头不自觉地皱了起来，隐忍着内心对金容仙的欲望和感情。

温热的感觉瞬间从侧颈蔓延到全身。  
沉着的保镖红透了脸。身下的小兽逐渐苏醒。

'抱紧我……' 金容仙压低了身音，显得更加诱惑。在文星伊红透了的耳边不停地重复着，'抱紧我……'

脑子像是过了电，文星伊的感情还是冲破了理智，双手隔着真丝裙缠上了那纤细的腰，两个人就这么在路边拥抱着，似乎过了很久。

拥抱就是两个人交换着温柔……

脱轨的是，我把温柔交给你，想温暖你呵护你。你把温柔拿出来，只是为了拉拢我，把我拖进你所处的迷宫里，让迷失的自己不再寂寞，至少有人陪着你害怕，而我却心甘情愿地拥抱你……

不要放过我，金容仙，就像你从来没有想过要找到迷宫出口一样，文星伊心想。

小姐……我们…该回去了…” 文星伊艰难地用尽最后的一丝冷酷，依旧紧闭这双眸，咬着下唇，试图推开金容仙，她知道她不可以逾越这一步，即使深深地爱着她很多个年头，下人终归是下人。

“说你爱我。"金容仙用她橘红色眼影清冷魅惑的眼睛看向她，涂着血红色的指甲油的手指，轻轻地挑起了文星伊的下巴，摩挲着它的线条，另一只手又攀上了她的后颈，锲而不舍地向alpha靠近，向她讨要。

被吸引的那一方真的很想把这只小妖精'就地正法'。 但一旦自己说了出口，迸发出自己内心的深藏感情，感情会变成火辣辣的岩浆，烫伤自己，更会烫伤金容仙，当然还有一个人——文星伊的父亲，金家除了老爷子之外有着最大地位的管家。

“够……了…” 低音炮在无止境的隐忍下显得更加浓重，用力紧闭的眼睛都溢出了泪水。

一个人执着地挑弄，一个人倔强地忍耐。两个如此悬殊却又如此相似的人，却偏偏要碰撞在一起，一次，两次…

本来就不平衡的天平，总有一方要先低头，金容仙由挑逗变成了愤怒地进攻，强烈的占有欲令她原本清澈的双眸闪起了火光，她直接就按住了文星伊的后脑勺，烈焰红唇就这样紧贴上她紧闭的双唇，伸出小舌，发了狂地想戳破文星伊的底线。

金容仙像拿着充满气泡的啤酒瓶去碰文星伊的空杯，咣当……哐当…… 到底是谁先碎了呢。

谁先碎又有什么关系呢，最后划伤的一定是两个人的手。

TBC. 

～刹车了～

lof评论见～


End file.
